The Spirit Detectives Meet The Gundam Wing Pilots
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: Rating is just to be safe The pilots are sopposed to go on a mission for the preventers. Simple, right? well they sucseed and find the detectives on thier trail... what should i do for the other pilots! i'm lost!
1. The New Mission

The Spirit Detective and the Gundam Pilots...  
This is a test story. If you don't like tell me so I can change it. I also have a Lord of the Rings one in mind so tell me if I should do that  
instead!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I own nothing in this fic.  
  
March 12, 2020 otherwise known as A.C.220:  
  
Begin transmission:  
  
Mission: destroy base on L3, base is of Oz return.  
  
Objective: to take out as many mobile suits as able. Spare lives.  
  
End Transmission......  
  
That was the message on the screen on the laptop that Heero Yuy owned. He knew that the message came from the preventers; and was to tell the others. Some how he knew the scents of all the pilots and the sounds of their individual foot steps were. It wasn't due to the training that J had put him through; it was just something that he had developed and was helpful when they were on missions together, so he didn't shoot one of his partners accidentally.  
  
Well he had better call the others and tell them why their vacation was going to be cut short. He would call Quatre and he would let the others know what was going on. Why did Une have to give them a mission during their vacation? Unless, that it was urgent and couldn't wait.  
  
He got up from the table in his apartment that he owned and went to call Quatre. Soon enough the blond's head was in view and Heero explained why their vacation was cut short.  
  
"This is rather new. OZ's return? They tried that with the white fang group," Quatre said thinking aloud. "Why would they try now? They know that they will be found out sooner or later, but if what you're telling me is that they have been found out and Une wants us to go in and destroy the suits." He said for confirmation.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll call the others. I don't think that they'll like going back to work," Quatre chuckling at the site of Duo and Wufei's reactions. "Talk to you later Heero, where do you want to meet?" he asked.  
  
"There should be an old abandoned factory that should make due for head Quarters. We'll meet their. It's close to the site where the base should be," Heero said answering after thinking about it for a second.  
  
They agreed and then said theirs goodbyes, saying that they'll meet at the site.  
  
Quatre phoned the other three pilots and told them the sitch, saying that it was urgent. They agreed and soon went to pack knowing that Heero had set up a place to stay that was bug-free, so they didn't have to worry about having to be over heard. With that they all headed to L3.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
I will put the detectives in soon, but what should the weapons be? I need to know that before I can continue this if people like it. Please tell me if you do so I can continue! ;) 


	2. The New Partners

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Koenma's office (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)   
  


* * *

  
Yuske, Kurama, Kuwabarra, and Hiei were in the Jr. Gods office looking  
at the monitor that showed the five pilots and what they were.  
  
"So let me get this strait," Yuske asked the toddler. "You want us to  
go and tell them that their half demons?"  
  
"Yes and I need you to train them. Not like their human counter parts  
have done already. What I need you to do is to train them in  
protection and what they are able to do. You will each take a pilot  
and help him find and train their powers. Is that clear?" Asked  
Koenma.  
  
"Yeah what ever, just don't bug us while this is happenin' ok?" Yuske  
asked the god.  
  
"Deal!" Koenma said and shook Yuske's hand. "Here is their current  
location and their current mission. I will talk to their superior, and  
hopefully have them be able to go to Genki's and you can train them  
there." He said handing Yuske a file that was rather thick.  
  
"Ok so we should go to the warehouse and check out the place?" asked  
Yuske.  
  
"Yes it is on the L3 colony so you should be able to get their  
easily," said Koenma.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) L3   
  


* * *

  
Right.  
  
Looking around the area that the detectives saw that the entire area  
was covered with abandoned warehouses. This was not going to be easy.  
Fortunately they came to the warehouse soon, and was greeted with the  
smell of burnt coking.  
  
"Looks like they need help with the cooking aspect of it," Yuske said  
and knocked on the door.  
  
When getting no answer, he tried the knob to find that it was unlocked  
and went in. they saw four of the five pilots on the floor asleep. The  
detectives went into what seemed to be a cooking area and found the  
ruminants of the previous night's dinner. Kurama just shook his head  
and went to fix them some breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, the other three were looking around the lower floors of the  
house. They were surprised that the boys were not even legal drinking  
age.  
  
"Who would do this to children?" asked Hiei. He was still becoming  
human and was not sure if he liked this. This was not what he had  
thought that they would be. There were unloaded weapons and half-built  
bombs that seemed to be professionally made.  
  
Hiei herd a click of something. Thinking that it was just one of his  
team mates, he went back to studying the materials before him. He  
suddenly found that he was pined down by one of the ones that they  
were supposed to train.  
  
"Why are you here and what do you want?!" asked a gruff voice form  
behind him.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(  
  


* * *

  
So..... If you like it, review now and give me ideas to how their  
weapons are supposed to look like and any confrontations with the  
other demons and stuff like that. Or any scenes where the pilots and  
the detectives go at it. PLEASE REVIEW  
  


* * *

  
ELVEN ARCHER. 


	3. Training, The Begining

The Spirit Detective and the Gundam Pilots...  
This is a test story. If you don't like tell me so I can change it. I also have a Lord of the Rings one in mind so tell me if I should do that  
instead!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I own nothing in this fic.  
  
Hiei herd a click of something. Thinking that it was just one of his  
team mates, he went back to studying the materials before him. He  
suddenly found that he was pined down by one of the ones that they  
were supposed to train.  
  
"Why are you here and what do you want?!" asked a gruff voice form  
behind him.  
  
(*)(*)(*)((*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*  
  
Heero had heard the noise in the kitchen and was waiting for the  
people to come into the weapons area of the warehouse. He was sure  
that they had gotten the base and all its weapons.  
  
If this is so, why and how did these people track them down?  
  
One of them had come into the area and was looking at the bombs that  
were half made. He had murmured something and that is when Heero  
stuck.  
  
Heero's knee was digging into Hiei's back and it was getting really  
painful. "Look, I'm here to inform you of your new training," this  
didn't go well with the person and he heard a safety lock being  
switched off.  
  
"Well tell who ever you work for that I'm not going back to that  
freaking laboratory!!" Hissed the boy, pressing the gun to Hiei's  
head.  
  
"Heero! Don't man! Do you have any idea who he is?!" another voice  
entered the room.  
  
"No I don't believe that I do, Duo," replied the boy now identified as  
Heero calmly.  
  
"He's part of a group that Une said that we were to work with for the  
next case," said the other boy that was now identified as Duo.  
  
The knee was removed, and a hand was stuck in front of his face.  
Reluctantly, Hiei took it and was helped up. Now he could study the  
two boys that were in the room with him. One was about six feet in  
height with messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a  
black t-shirt and black jeans. His look told him that this was a fox  
demon.  
  
The other boy was about five foot eleven, with long chestnut hair that  
was planted in a braid. His cobalt blue eyes were full of laughter and  
kindness. He, too, was wearing an out fit of black.  
  
Hiei could tell that this boy was a cat demon. This was easy! Why  
would Koenma send them to train the boys who were already soldiers?  
That he would have to ask the toddler when he next saw him.  
  
"So we're supposed to work together? Fine. Names Yuy and the other one  
is Maxwell. What is the mission?" asked Heero.  
  
"Why don't we get my companions and let them explain about the  
mission," Hiei said and walked back into the room where they had come  
in. the others were awake and in the living room that they had come  
entered in the first place.  
  
Hiei could tell that the others were different demons. The boy with  
the black hair that was loose at the moment was a dragon type, the Boy  
that had hair in his face was a wild cat, and the blond was a wind  
type. 'This aught to be very interesting to train them.' He thought.  
  
"So why are you here?" said the bond haired boy. "I'm Quatre; the  
others who you don't know are Trowa and Wufei."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meat you," said Kurama. "We have been assigned to  
you so that we may give you a little help with some new training."  
  
"What kind of training?" asked Wufei. He, ofcorse, remembered the  
"Training" that they were all put through. These people seemed to want  
to help, but there was something that he could not shake.  
  
"Spirit-training; the only type of training that you uses your actual  
energy for," said Hiei, as he walked to Heero who, in his opinion, was  
the actual leader. "So, you will be going to the mountains in Japan  
where we will meet you and train you. Any questions?" he said looking  
around the room.  
  
"Good we'll see you in about two week's time. This will give you boys  
a major boost in your sequences, though you might be surprised at what  
you might find out about yourselves." Hiei said as he left the room  
with the others. They would have to get Genki's permission to train  
the boys at her dojo, and that wouldn't be too hard; would it?  
  
(*)  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*  
  
Well that was an interesting chapter and thanks for all the advice for  
battles and stuff. But before I can begin with the next chapter I need  
all the info I can get with their weapons!!!!!!!! Should I do the ones  
from the Gundam's or should I do different ones???? Little help  
here!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE ELVEN ARCHER OF RIVENDELL!!!!!!!! 


	4. Genki's

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Previously on: The Spirit Detective:  
  
"Spirit-training; the only type of training that you uses your actual  
energy for," said Hiei, as he walked to Heero who, in his opinion, was  
the actual leader. "So, you will be going to the mountains in Japan  
where we will meet you and train you. Any questions?" he said looking  
around the room.  
  
"Good we'll see you in about two week's time. This will give you boys  
a major boost in your sequences, though you might be surprised at what  
you might find out about yourselves." Hiei said as he left the room  
with the others. They would have to get Genki's permission to train  
the boys at her dojo, and that wouldn't be too hard; would it?  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) Chapter Four (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
(*)  
  
"What do you mean that you said that they were to meet here?!" Yelled  
Genki, who was more than displeased with the four three detectives.  
"When will they becoming here? Who are they? How long are they  
staying?" she asked in rapid fire.  
  
"They are the ones who won the wars. They will be here in one weeks'  
time. They will be staying until they have the hang of their demon  
sides and powers," said Yuske, using the same rapid fire as his old  
teacher. "The guest rooms are ready and waiting. Their plane gets here  
at one fifteen our time."  
  
"Very well then," said Genki as she stood to leave. "Make sure that  
the fridge is stocked up and that the other chores are done. They will  
do them as part of their stay here and I don't want any thing out of  
place!" She said as she left the room where the other four were still  
sitting.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough," said Kurama. Now all the others had to  
do was not get into any fights and they'll be alright. This aught to  
be an interesting while.  
  
"Now would someone like to tell me what going down?" asked Kuwabara.  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)()(*)(*)(*)()(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(  
*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A little help here?! Major writers block and for though for those who  
wanted battles and brawls, you might want to give me ideas for the g-  
boy's weapons?!?!?!? 


	5. Training and A New Arivil

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) chapter five(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Une was sitting at her desk, writing a report. She was still thinking about what had happened not an hour ago. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Flash Back )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) She was confronted by a very young agent and was told that their was someone to see her. She then went to her office and found a man of about twenty in her office.  
  
"Miss Une I presume?" he asked, waiting for her confirmation. "I am the head of a government agency that needs the help of the five boys that are currently in your employment. They will be trained by my staff and tested on their abilities as officers of this establishment. They will be returned to you when they have completed their tests," he said handing her a folder with the Gundam boys' info.  
  
"Look, why do they have to go? They have some things to take care of first, and then they will be at your disposal," she said to the man.  
  
"Very well. My staff will contact them when they have completed their assignment," he said and walked out of the room.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)End Flash Back(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
She had received their report yesterday and was wondering that why should they need to be tested. But it was for the most interesting points. They were going to have a tournament. This was going to be one hell of a fight if the pilots were involved! She was going to call them to give them the time off with pay, but something told her not to just yet.  
  
This would be very interesting indeed...........  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Back to the Pilots(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
They had arrived in the location that they had received. It was a dojo, about 19th century style and was quite well kept and in prime condition.  
  
"Why do they always have to have so many stairs?!" complained Duo, who was still a little winded from climbing the stairs.  
  
A noise attracted their attention from the pilot that was currently winded. It had come from behind the dojo.  
  
Quietly going stealthily behind the building, they saw that the one called Hiei and the one called Kurama were sparring (?). Kurama had a rose like whip and Hiei had a sword that was covered in dark flames. It was nothing like what the pilots had seen before and this was certainly not the type of combat that they would participate in. it seemed that Hiei had the upper hand.  
  
Suddenly the two stopped and looked around the area that they had been training in. They noticed the pilots; they were also looking behind them.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
That's chapter five............  
  
What should it be???? A demon, a soldier or an ally/enemy that was believed dead??? A little help here!! Thank you for the suggestions. And I think I have the weapons figured out. One of my OC's will be Hiei's gf sorry for the disappointment, or should she be Wufei's??? Help!!!!!!  
  
White Spirit Angel: about those two girls... what are their names?? I think I have something in mind for them.  
  
Megumi Tenshi: thanks for the info. I'm considering the ideas!!  
  
Every one else who reviewed thanks a lot!!!!! 


	6. The Twins

Quietly going stealthily behind the building, they saw that the one called Hiei and the one called Kurama were sparring (?). Kurama had a rose like whip and Hiei had a sword that was covered in dark flames. It was nothing like what the pilots had seen before and this was certainly not the type of combat that they would participate in. it seemed that Hiei had the upper hand.  
  
Suddenly the two stopped and looked around the area that they had been training in. They noticed the pilots; they were also looking behind them. This would be an easy matter.  
  
With in a matter about two seconds, they had the one that was behind the bushes. They didn't seem surprised that it was another demon that was like a cat. There were two of them actually. One wore deep blues and greens, while the other one was wearing black. They were bear foot, and had long wavy hair the color of trees when they get wet. One had blue eyes and the other had gold eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the two of you are going to be a little tougher than I thought. That does it! You two will run laps until sundown, starting now!" said Kurama who was just standing like he had been disobeyed.  
  
The girls just stood there looking at them and then sprinted off.  
  
A little help here with ideas!!! Please! And I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Ho good ideas have popped into my mind. Heh heh. 


End file.
